


Insatiable love

by TheAnderfelsOne



Series: Debauched insatiable love [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Soulmates, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnderfelsOne/pseuds/TheAnderfelsOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders felt like doing a little strip tease for Garrett. Not anticipating the burst of sudden feelings from Garrett.<br/>Very Closely Related to part 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable love

**Author's Note:**

> You would want to check that song first : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n561G4vlUNY  
> to have an idea to what beat Anders is dancing to! But don't do drugs! Unless you do it with a safe partner like... Anders and Hawke for example :D  
> Omg was that appropriate?  
> Hope you enjoy!!

The room was plunged in a low subdued light as the sound of a low bass and drums filled the silence.

Their little house by the beach was secluded and the smallest around all the large houses and other luxurious mansions that garnished the coast, that were used as mere holiday estates by their occupants, and thus, being perfect for the two runaway thieves. Even that didn’t bother the closest neighbors of showing by their door with a basket of backed muffins as a welcome gift in the select neighborhood. 

They thought the two boys were a pair of rich businessmen or maybe famous actors, buying the house for a few holiday weeks like all the rest of them.

They were so taking by surprise by the polite and warm innocent welcome that Garrett doubled over the moment they closed the door.

“ _We’ll be delighted to see you at the charity auction the De Lancet host every summer in their private boat!”_ Garrett mimicked, bowing exaggeratingly at Anders who was also laughing out loud with a hand behind his mouth. Oh if they only knew.

But back to the present, yes. And oh how the present was more… interesting…

Garrett Hawke was sitting spread out leisurely on a large beige couch - plumped pillows scattered on the ground around him. He was smoking a cigarette between his index and middle finger and watching the show that was going on in front of him. No he wasn’t watching – more like leering.

Anders was few steps away, moving leisurely to the sound of the bass and electric guitar.

The whole thing wasn’t even planned or anything. Anders was just going around the music track, trying the old CD player, and stumbled across a song that seemed to put him in the mood.

 _In that kind of mood._ The kind were he all of sudden started to peel off his clothes - one by one – lazily for Garrett to get the idea, and lowered the lights to that soft orange glow that bathed the whole living room in a sexy atmosphere.

Garrett was already lightning the cigarette when he got the point. Anders was in the mood for some teasing shit. Well, fuck yeah.

The music was not bad either, and he recognized it. Cocaine by Eric Clapton. Some old goodness and hell if it didn’t suit them. There was actually some in their nightstand in the bottom drawer. Or maybe on the coffee table. Hell, they just had some blows few days ago. A lot of fun.  Especially between the sheets. And this song made him want to go upstairs and serve himself a little blow. But Anders started to sway his hips sensually and Garrett’s body sunk more comfortably against the plump couch, an obscene smirk playing the corners of his mouth as he took a short drag of his cigarette - eyes never leaving the fine body undulating for him - and puffed silently the smoke from his lips.

When the singer pointed the word cocaine at the end of the verse, Anders smirked knowingly, winked or mouthed the word with a swipe of that sinful tongue that made Garrett’s pants go tight around his crotch. His legs were spread out widely and anyone in the room or who was feeling like taking a peek from the window would have seen the dark haired man’s hard on poking shamelessly against his jeans.

Yet he knew he was not to blame. 'Cause Anders was fucking good at that. He was a motherfucking good dancer and that talent alone was the key to the many jobs they have done.

Garrett leered openly and shamelessly at the body he already knew by heart. The lean muscles, the flat stomach, the bony hips, the hairless chest, the long legs that went on and on, the trimmed crotch, the motherfucking perfect ass. Yet, when Anders did sexy things with that body, it was like he was discovering it anew.

And it felt good.

Anders was dancing to the beat of the music, playing with his shoulders, going down with opened tights and slowly up, knees never touching the floor, his ass never stopping swaying to the music. _Damn. Flexible sexy bastard._ He brought his hands to his hair, messing with the already loose blond strands hanging almost past his neck by now, grinning casually all the time and just enjoying himself like someone doing his shit in front of a mirror in the intimacy of his bathroom.

He was wearing a tight white bikini and when he did that flip and went down again crouching, it stretched over his ass cheeks, showing off a good amount of ass crack so much Garrett groaned loudly over the music. His pants were painfully tight and his muscles were flexing in and out in frustration. He took another drag and grinned appreciatively back at Anders who looked up from behind his back.

They didn’t utter a word between them. Words were too mainstream at this point. It was a knowing game and Garrett knew the rules. A game of seduction. Of tease. Because Anders was a pro. And Garrett liked to just watch Anders put out for him. Feeling like one of those patrons in the clubs watching Anders on stage, or better, giving them private lap dances. But Anders never gives them what he gives with Garrett. And Garrett knew it every time Anders had to perform. It was their bond. Hard to explain only that Anders was Garrett’s. No matter how many men fondled his body. And in the same time, no matter how many people Garrett had to sleep with, they simply fell back together in their bed by the end of the day. Like the daily pattern of the sun, or two ends of a puzzle's pieces.

The man took another drag, and the blond man swayed his way nearer, watching the seated man with lust filled eyes from under his long eyelashes while his fingers played with the elastic on his underpants.

The dim atmosphere and low beat of the music made them swim in an erotic haze; Garrett bluntly palming his erection as Anders’ placed his hands firmly on each of Garrett's muscled tights to hold his weight as he leaned forward, giving his lover a good close up of his burning hot, greedy body.

Garrett sneaked a hand to grip at the blond’s nape, bringing him closer. Then he slightly opened his lips, holding the smoke inside. Anders closed the inch of distance between their noses and opened his mouth. Their lips didn’t touch as the big load of smoke was puffed out from a mouth to another.

Anders inhaled and puffed out looking down at the other man. And Garrett went for his mouth at once. Tongue first. The kiss took Anders by surprise and the force of it made him loose his balance on his lover’s tights and crash in a puddle of naked muscles against Hawke.

“Wanna fuck you,” The large man whispered hotly through the music.

“Wanna be fucked by you,”

Garrett throaty chuckle vibrated against Anders’ cheek as the latter was dropping pecks on his jaw and throat. 

Suddenly Hawke took hold of his biceps and manhandled him back down on the couch with abrupt force.

He attacked his mouth again, sloppy messed open mouthed kisses which were heard around the whole living room, sucking the flushed blond’s tongue out to mingle it with his, all while Anders restless hands took care of Garrett’s shirt so he could fondle and paw at every inch of Garrett sun kissed skin thanks to too much swimming and napping on the sand.

“Mmh, you got another shade darker…” Anders managed under Garrett’s mouth.

“And you’re still pale like a new born baby’s bum.”

“You couldn’t just say new born babe? Without comparing my skin to a bum?”

“A baby bum. It’s always cute and smooth and fair. And you’re cute and smooth and fair.” Garrett quipped, voice dripping with seriousness, while every word was punctuated with a kiss. 

Anders surrendered to the argument as it made him laugh. “And also you can’t help but want to grope a feel.”

“Yeah,” Garrett sighed against his chest, “You can’t help but want a feel… or ten.” He added after a moment.

Anders squirmed under him and reached for a pillow on the carpet to put under his head. “Just ten?” he questioned playfully, long legs stroking erotically his boyfriend’s sides.

Garrett lifted his head to look up at him. And when he saw the playful smirk tugging around Anders’ sunshiny face, the amber eyes heavy lidded with lust that he loved to kiss - no matter how weird that was to kiss eyelids because he loved the fluttery feeling Anders' eyes made when he applied kisses on them - his heart raced. 

He leaped at Anders throat, face disappearing between the neck and the shoulder blades, diving deep within. “Thousand.” He mumbled against the flesh which made Anders giggle.

“A Million of feels.”

“Ten millions of feels.”

Anders at this point was bursting with giggles. Garrett was kissing him, lavishing that sensitive candy sweet scent that made his senses drunk.

“Stoop!” Anders squealed and squirmed. “Your beard is tickling me, and you know am sensitive over there…” he couldn’t finish as Garrett’s hands joined the party, trailing lightly at Anders’ sides.

“Billions of feels.”

“Oh Maker!” Anders panted laughingly. His cock went from rock hard to half mast but he didn’t care at all.

Garrett stopped his ministrations. He lifted his head - messy hair falling on his forehead, almost reaching his brows. “Do you know how much I love you?” he asked out of nowhere with serious eyes.

Anders chest calmed down and smiled wistfully.

Garrett, elbows propped on each of Anders’ sides - the only thing that maintaining him from crashing wholly against the man underneath him – went on, “Sometimes I wonder when I’m making breakfast or when I watch you doing laundry, If I didn’t dream you into life. As if I knew I loved you before I met you.”

Anders’ honey eyes sparkled in the soft subdued light like golden orbs. He felt his muscles downright melt underneath the heat of Hawke. The heat of his words.

“You know, I think even if we were reincarnated in another life, another time, I think I’ll still have found you. I dunno, we met in a sleazy restaurant, maybe we’d meet in another sleazy somewhere else. But point is we’d still meet. And I’d still fall for you the moment I'd see you. Because you’re the one for me wherever we are… you… you just _belong_ with me.” He analyzed with a frowning serious stare, speaking as if the most incredible of all revelations hit him suddenly on the head. 

“Fuck me before I cry Garrett.” Anders blurted out.

“I want to feel you inside me. Now. Now!” he claimed fiercely the second time. His legs entwining behind Garrett’s back, pushing him against him.

“Now…” his finally breathed, bringing one arm to mask his eyes and nose.

Garrett didn’t move his arm away, only kissed the open flushed lips.

The music long since stopped. The sound of a zipper was heard, then of clothes being taken off.

And Garrett dropped his naked weight again on top of his lover. He spat quietly on his palm, no time anymore to go searching for lube, or requesting a blowjob. Anders wanted him _now._ He spared another glance at him. He was taking low and heavy breaths from a little opening around his pouty closed mouth. Face still hid by his arm. The dark haired man wondered for a second if Anders was silently crying under it. But he saw no tears trailing down his cheeks. Yet his whole body was flushed pink. His chest, his tights, his neck.

Suddenly he heard an inhaled shaking breath.

He was suppressing tears.

Garrett fell delicately on top of him. Covering him like a blanket, cock nudging slowly against the familiar ring of muscle. He nudged, and nudged and then pushed softly, cock throbbing with excitement.

Anders sighed loudly. As if he finally found peace and serenity. Garrett plunged inside him, slowly but surely, until he bottomed out.

He never made a move to pull Anders’ arm away, he let him have his way, until Anders eased it away on his own.

Yeah, his eyes were moist, eyelid red and his eyelashes wet and sticky with restrained tears.

Hawke wanted to drink into that face forever and then some. He pushed inside in a sudden thrust.

“ _Ohh, oh Garrett_”_ Anders’ sinful lips moaned, screwing his eyes shut.

Those sounds, those pants, the tigh hotness; It made Hawke drunk with lust… so he pushed deeper, their sweaty bodies moving together up and down, back and forth, and Hawke felt like in a haze, his body levitating soar.

“ Ugh_” Garrett grunted.

“ _Ahn_ , Garr_Ah! Oh… _Ooh__ ” Anders tried between moans of sudden waves of pleasures, but Garrett was restless.

“Lemme show you.” He suddenly grunted. “Let me show you how much my love for you is insatiable.” He said going for his mouth.

Anders was positively drowning in the abyss of heat and pleasure. Giving in to Hawke’s touch – taste - naked lust. 

They moved for what felt like hours. Stopping to kiss, groan, or adjust a limb.

When their engorged cocks finally pleaded mercy and release, they let it loose as simply. Simultaneously like clockwork.

Hawke finally crashed on top of Anders, catching his breath against the crook of the blond man’s neck.

“Permission to fall asleep inside of you?”

Anders snorted. As if the man used to take his permission before.

“You won’t get hard again?” Anders softly murmured, his fingers stroking the thick dark strands.

“Then I’ll just fuck you in my sleep. That one we never tried. Or at least, I don’t remember it.” 

Anders just hummed at this point, stroking mindlessly. Garrett rambling was so adorable and silly sometimes.

A peaceful silent stretched for a while in the whole house. And after a while, Anders voiced out,

“If I ever were to be reincarnated, I’d like to be a doctor.” He said dreamily.

Silence for a while. “Why?” Hawke turned to rest his head comfortably against Anders’ pillow, body left in the same afterglow position.

“I don’t know… maybe it would be nice to be one. Like save people’s life instead of serving them half burned steaks.”

“You did it so well.” Hawke said.

“What about you?”

“Hum…” Hawke hummed softly thinking. “A badass hero.”  Anders chuckled at the idea.

“No, a champion. Like that ancient roman’s series we watched.” He rectified. “Why are you laughing? You think it won’t suit me?”

“No, no perish the thought. And the champion of what exactly?” Anders asked playing the game.

Garrett answered that so quick you’d think he had it all planned. “Of Kirkwall of course.”

“But babe, we’re not in Kirkwall anymore. And I don’t think I feel like returning to it anytime soon.” Anders retorted, snuggling closely to his boyfriend's body.

“I know, but I’d still be a champion there, then I’d fuck it up and leave it in flames. Just like in that tv show.” 

“Just like we did actually. Minus the flames.” Anders stated.

“Yeah. I like that scenario.” Garrett said, agreeing.

“And what about the nice doctor.” Anders pouted innocently.

Garrett draped his arms around him and turned him on his side to face him.

“The nice doctor is coming with me.”

They smiled at each other, faces so close they couldn’t see anything but the iris of their eyes.

“You’ll love me with the same passion right?” Hawke asked, although he was already sure Anders would love him the same way wherever they were or became.

“Nothing will make me stop loving you. I’d drown that world in blood to keep you safe.”

Garrett stayed silent for a little moment then replied, “That should be my line. I’m the champion who draw blood not you.”

“Why not? I can be heroic too!”

“You’re a doctor remember?”

“Yeah! Well… I… I’ll be a badass doctor too!” Anders spurted out.

Garrett laughed and lunched at his adorable pout with a renewed vigor. “You'll be so much trouble. But I’d still be batshit crazy about you that’s for sure…”

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired a lot by the lyrics of the song 'Insatiable' by Darren Hayes. so credits to this amazing song that makes my heart clench when I think about Anders and Garrett in it's context.  
> check it out if only to have a new song in you Ipod because believe me, you'll love it.


End file.
